wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pies Baskerville'ów/15
|adnotacje= }} ROZDZIAŁ 15 RZUT OKA WSTECZ W ostatnich dniach listopada, w zimny, mglisty wieczór, siedzieliśmy z Holmesem w bawialni przy ulicy Baker, przed kominkiem, na którym płonął wesoły ogień. Od czasu tragicznego zakończenia naszego pobytu w Devonshire, Holmes był zajęty wyjaśnianiem dwóch spraw niezmiernej wagi. W jednej udowodnił ohydne postępowanie pułkownika Upwooda w związku z głośnym skandalem karcianym w klubie „Nonpareil”; w drugiej zaś uwolnił nieszczęsną panią Montpensier od zarzutu morderstwa, jaki na niej ciążył w związku z rzekomą śmiercią pasierbicy, panny Carere, młodej osoby, którą w pół roku później odnaleziono w Nowym Jorku żywą i zamężną. Pomyślny wynik obu spraw, trudnych i ważnych, wprawił mego przyjaciela w wyśmienity humor; teraz mogłem zaryzykować rozmowę o szczegółach, dotyczących tajemnicy Baskerville’ów. Czekałem cierpliwie na odpowiednią sposobność, wiedziałem bowiem, że Holmes nie lubi, aby mu przeszkadzać w pracy i zaprzątać wspomnieniami przeszłości jego precyzyjny i metodyczny umysł, odrywając tym samym od nowych zajęć. Właśnie sir Henryk i doktor Mortimer bawili w Londynie, wybierając się w długą podróż, zaleconą baronetowi dla wzmocnienia nadwerężonych nerwów. Po południu odwiedzili nas, przeto rozmowa o tragicznych zajściach na moczarach nasunęła się w sposób naturalny. - Cały bieg wypadków - mówił Holmes - z punktu widzenia człowieka, który nazwał siebie Stapletonem, był jasny i zrozumiały, jakkolwiek nam, którzy nie znaliśmy początkowo pobudek jego czynów i poznaliśmy tylko część faktów, sprawa wydawała się niesłychanie zawikłana. Miałem sposobność rozmawiać dwukrotnie z panią Stapleton; naświetliła mi ona różne szczegóły tak jasno, że zdaje mi się, iż nie ma już dla mnie żadnych tajemnic w tej sprawie. Pod literą B znajdziesz w moich aktach różne notatki dotyczące tych wydarzeń. - Może zechciałbyś z pamięci naświetlić mi pokrótce ważniejsze szczegóły. - Owszem, chociaż nie mogę ręczyć, czy zapamiętałem wszystkie. Natężona praca umysłu ma ten ciekawy skutek, że zaciera w naszej pamięci przeszłość. Tak na przykład adwokat, świetnie znający prowadzoną aktualnie sprawę i rozprawiający swobodnie z każdym świadkiem o najdrobniejszych szczegółach, spostrzega, że w tydzień lub dwa po obronie nic już nie pamięta. Podobnie też ostatnia moja sprawa zaciera w mym umyśle przedostatnią, a panna Carere zastąpiła w mej pamięci sir Henryka Baskerville’a. Jutro przyjdzie mi znów rozstrzygać nowe zadanie, które z kolei zatrze wspomnienie pięknej panny i nikczemnego Upwooda. Jednakże sprawa psa utkwiła głębiej w mej pamięci i postaram się opowiedzieć możliwie dokładnie bieg wypadków; gdybym zaś zapomniał jakiegoś szczegółu, przyjdziesz mi z pomocą. Otóż moje poszukiwania wykazały niezbicie, że portret nie kłamał. Stapleton istotnie pochodził z rodu Baskerville’ów. Był on synem młodszego brata sir Karola, owego Rogera Baskerville’a, który skutkiem skandalicznych postępków uciekł do Ameryki Południowej i zmarł tam, jak mówiono, kawalerem. Tymczasem stwierdziłem na pewno, że był żonaty i miał jedno dziecko, właśnie tego nędznika, który nazywał się oczywiście jak jego ojciec! Poślubił on później pannę Beryl Garcia, znaną piękność z Kostaryki, a ukradłszy znaczną sumę z funduszów publicznych, zmienił nazwisko na Vandeleur i uciekł do Anglii, gdzie założył szkołę w małej miejscowości zachodniego Yorkshire. Do obrania tego zawodu nakłoniła go znajomość, zawarta w podróży z powracającym do kraju nauczycielem chorym na gruźlicę. Perfekcyjnie wyzyskał na swoją korzyść jego wiedzę i doświadczenie. Nauczyciel nazwiskiem Frazer wkrótce umarł i szkoła, mająca początkowo powodzenie, upadała coraz niżej, aż w końcu zyskała złą sławę. Vandeleur uznał za stosowne przybrać kolejno nazwisko - Stapleton i przeniósł resztki majątku, plany na przyszłość oraz upodobanie do owadoznawstwa na południe Anglii. Dowiedziałem się w Muzeum Brytyjskim, że był on uznanym autorytetem w tej dziedzinie i że nazwisko Vandeleura powiązano na zawsze z pewnym gatunkiem ćmy, którą pierwszy opisał podczas pobytu w Yorkshire. Teraz przechodzimy do tej części jego życia, która pochłaniała wówczas całą naszą uwagę. Przeprowadził widocznie poszukiwania i dowiedział się, że tylko dwoje ludzi stanęło między nim a znaczną fortuną. Zdaje mi się, że gdy przybył do Devonshire, jego plany były jeszcze bardzo mgliste; jednak fakt, że zabrał z sobą żonę w charakterze siostry, dowodził jasno, iż od razu miał złe zamiary. Myśl użycia jej jako przynęty skrystalizowała się wyraźnie w jego planie, chociaż nie wiedział jeszcze dokładnie, jak przeprowadzi zamierzony spisek. Był zdecydowany zagarnąć majątek i gotów był użyć wszelkich sposobów, nawet narazić się na niebezpieczeństwa, byle ten cel osiągnąć. Przede wszystkim więc zamieszkał jak najbliżej siedziby swoich przodków, a następnie nawiązał przyjazne stosunki z sir Karolem Baskervill’em i sąsiadami. Baronet sam opowiadał mu legendę o psie i w ten sposób przygotował niejako drogę do własnej śmierci. Stapleton - będę dalej tak go nazywał - wiedział, że sir Karol ma wadę serca i że gwałtowny wstrząs zabije go niechybnie. Powiedział mu to doktor Mortimer. Słyszał również, że baron jest przesądny i że bierze na serio ponurą legendę. Wielce pomysłowy z natury, Stapleton obmyślił sposób spowodowania śmierci baroneta, tak jednak iżby nie dało się dowieść winy rzeczywistemu mordercy. Powziąwszy tę myśl, zabrał się do wprowadzenia jej w czyn z niesłychanym sprytem. Pospolity zbrodniarz zadowoliłby się użyciem dzikiego psa. Zastosowanie sztucznych środków dla nadania zwierzęciu pozorów jakiegoś piekielnego potwora, było z jego strony błyskiem geniuszu. Kupił psa w Londynie u Rossa i Manglesa, handlarzy zwierząt na Fulham Road. Był to okaz największy i najdzikszy, jakiego mieli. Przywiózł go kolejką do North Devon i szedł kawał drogi przez moczary piechotą, aby dostać się do domu, nie zwracając uwagi. Podczas pogoni za owadami odkrył ścieżkę przez trzęsawiska i znalazł bezpieczną kryjówkę dla psa. Tam uwiązał go na łańcuchu i czekał na odpowiednią sposobność. Trwało to dość długo. Niepodobna było wywabić starego dżentelmena nocą poza obręb parku. Stapleton włóczył się kilkakrotnie wraz z psem w pobliżu, ale na próżno. Podczas tych bezskutecznych wędrówek chłopi dostrzegli wielkiego psa, co wskrzesiło na nowo legendę. Stapleton spodziewał się, że żona dopomoże mu w doprowadzeniu sir Karola do zguby, ale niespodziewanie spotkał się z jej oporem. Nie chciała wikłać starego dżentelmena w sidła miłosne i wydać go w ten sposób w ręce nieprzyjaciela. Ani groźby, ani nawet, wstyd mi powiedzieć, bicie, nie zdołały złamać jej oporu. Nie chciała w tym uczestniczyć pod żadnym pozorem i przez pewien czas Stapleton nie wiedział, co począć. Sir Karol, który poczuł do niego żywą sympatię, sam wybawił go z kłopotu, powierzając mu zapomogę przeznaczoną dla nieszczęsnej pani Laury Lyons. Przedstawiwszy się jej jako kawaler, Staplelon uzyskał na nią wpływ i dał biednej kobiecie do zrozumienia, że gdyby uzyskała rozwód, ożeniłby się z nią. Gdy dowiedział się, że sir Karol, za poradą doktora Mortinera, ma zamiar wyjechać, postanowił działać bez zwłoki, w obawie, że ofiara wymknie mu się na zawsze. Nakłonił więc panią Lyons, by napisała ów list, błagający starego dżentelmena o chwilę rozmowy w przeddzień wyjazdu do Londynu. Następnie obłudnym argumentem powstrzymał ją od pójścia na spotkanie i w ten sposób wytworzył dogodną sytuację dla swego planu. Powracając wieczorem z Coombe Tracey, zdążył zabrać psa, wysmarować go piekielną mieszaniną i zaprowadzić pod furtkę, gdzie stary dżentelmen miał czekać na umówione spotkanie. Pies, poszczuty przez pana, przeskoczył przez furtkę i ścigał nieszczęśliwego baroneta, który krzycząc uciekał cisowym szpalerem. Straszny musiał być istotnie w tym ciemnym szpalerze widok olbrzymiego, czarnego zwierzęcia z gorejącym pyskiem, ognistymi ślepiami, pędzącego za ofiarą. Baronet padł martwy na końcu szpaleru; przerażenie przyspieszyło śmiertelny atak serca. Pies leciał po trawniku, gdy baronet biegł ścieżką, tak że widoczne pozostały tylko ślady człowieka. Widząc go leżącego, zwierzę prawdopodobnie zbliżyło się, by go obwąchać, a następnie zawróciło. Wówczas pozostawiło owe ślady, które dostrzegł doktor Mortimer. Stapleton przywołał psa i zaprowadził spiesznie do legowiska, a śmierć baroneta pozostała nie wyjaśnioną zagadką dla policji, przeraziła całą okolicę i ostatecznie sprawa dotarła w nasze ręce. Tyle co do śmierci sir Karola Baskerville'a. Rozumiesz teraz całą przebiegłość tego szatańskiego podstępu - niepodobna było znaleźć podstaw do oskarżenia istotnego mordercy. Jedyny jego wspólnik pies nie mógł go nigdy zdradzić, a sposób użyty przez zabójcę był tak potworny, niespotykany, że już to samo wzmagało jego skuteczność. W obu kobietach, wplątanych w sprawę, pani Stapleton i pani Laurze Lyons, obudziło się silne podejrzenie i sprzeciw. Pani Stapleton wiedziała o zamiarach męża względem baroneta i o istnieniu psa. Pani Lyons natomiast nic nie wiedziała, ale głębokie wrażenie wywarł na niej fakt śmierci, właśnie w porze wyznaczonego przez nią spotkania. Obie kobiety były pod jego wpływem i nie miał potrzeby obawiać się ich. Pierwszą część zadania spełnił zatem z powodzeniem, pozostała wszakże - druga, o wiele trudniejsza. Być może iż Stapleton nie wiedział o istnieniu spadkobiercy w Kanadzie. W każdym razie dowiedział się o tym bardzo prędko od swego przyjaciela, doktora Mortimera, który wtajemniczył go też we wszystkie szczegóły przybycia Henryka Baskerville’a. Zrazu Stapleton myślał, że będzie można młodego przybysza z Kanady usunąć ze świata już w Londynie, zanim zdąży dojechać do Devonshire. Od czasu gdy żona odmówiła mu pomocy w zastawieniu sideł na sir Karola, nie ufał jej i nie zostawiał samej na dłuższy czas w obawie, żeby nie stracił na nią wpływu. Z tego powodu zabrał ją ze sobą do Londynu. Wykryłem, że mieszkali w hotelu Mexbourough przy ulicy Craven, który między innymi zwiedził mój agent, szukając dowodów. Stapleton zamknął żonę w pokoju, sam zaś, przyprawiwszy brodę, pojechał za doktorem Mortimerem na ulicę Baker, a potem na dworzec i do hotelu Northumberland. Pani Stapleton domyślała się po trosze planów męża, ale bała się go do tego stopnia - obawy rodziła jego brutalność - iż nie miała odwagi napisać do człowieka, któremu groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Gdyby list trafił w ręce Stapletona, nie byłaby pewna własnego życia. Tak więc wpadła na znany pomysł, posłużyła się literami z dziennika i zaadresowała list zmienionym pismem. List doszedł do baroneta i był pierwszym ostrzeżeniem przed grożącym niebezpieczeństwem. Ważną rzeczą dla Stapletona było dostanie jakiejś części ubrania sir Henryka, aby mieć w ręku środek naprowadzenia psa na jego trop. Z charakterystyczną szybkością i śmiałością przedsięwziął odpowiednie kroki i nie ma wątpliwości, że przekupił w tym celu numerowego albo pokojówkę w hotelu. Przypadkiem wszakże pierwszy but, który mu przyniesiono, był nowy, stąd zupełnie nieużyteczny. Zwrócił go zatem i otrzymał inny - ten szczegół był dla mnie bardzo cenny, gdyż dowiódł, że mamy do czynienia z psem z krwi i kości, inaczej bowiem niepodobna było sobie wytłumaczyć starań o używany but i bezużyteczności buta nowego. Im jakiś szczegół jest błahszy i śmieszniejszy, tym bardziej zasługuje na dokładne zbadanie. Pozornie drobny fakt, który zdawałoby się, wikła sprawę, rozważony bacznie i wyzyskany umiejętnie, może wyjątkowo posłużyć do wyświetlenia całości. Następnego dnia rano mieliśmy wizytę naszych przyjaciół, szpiegowanych ciągle przez Stapletona w dorożce. Wnosząc z tego, że wiedział, gdzie mieszkam i znał mnie z widzenia, przypuszczam, że zbrodnicza kariera Stapletona nie ogranicza się bynajmniej do zamachu na Baskerville’ów. W ostatnich trzech latach popełniono cztery znaczne kradzieże na zachodzie Anglii, żadnego sprawcy nie schwytano. Ostatnia kradzież w Folkestone Court, w maju, zdumiewa zimną krwią, z jaką zamaskowany złoczyńca zastrzelił służącego, który go złapał na gorącym uczynku. Jestem prawie pewien, że Stapleton zasilał w ten sposób swoje, zmniejszające się z każdym dniem, środki materialne i że od wielu lat należał do rzędu najśmielszych, nie cofających się przed niczym, łotrów. Mieliśmy przykład jego sprytu i pomysłowości owego ranka, kiedy wymknął nam się tak bez śladu i dał nam dowód nie tylko odwagi, ale wprost bezczelności, przesyłając mi przez dorożkarza moje własne nazwisko. Zrozumiał wówczas, że wziąłem tę sprawę w swoje ręce i że w Londynie nic już zrobić nie zdoła. Powrócił tedy do Dartmoor i czekał na przyjazd baroneta. - Przepraszam - przerwałem. - Opowiedziałeś bieg wypadków bardzo dokładnie, ale jednego punktu nie wyświetliłeś wcale. Co się działo z psem podczas pobytu jego pana w Londynie. - Usiłowałem zbadać tę niezaprzeczenie ważną sprawę. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że Stapleton miał powiernika, jakkolwiek pewien jestem, że nie zwierzył mu się nigdy ze wszystkich swoich planów, nie chcąc być od niego zależny. Był w Merripit House stary służący imieniem Antoni. Stosunki jego ze Stapletonami datują się od lat, od czasów, kiedy Stapleton był przełożonym szkoły; ów służący musiał wiedzieć, iż jego pan i pani są małżeństwem. Człowiek ten zniknął i uciekł z kraju. Otóż Antoni nie jest imieniem pospolitym w Anglii, jak choćby Antonio w Hiszpanii lub w krajach hiszpańskich Ameryki Południowej. Ów służący, podobnie jak pani Stapleton, mówił dobrze po angielsku, ale z dziwacznym cudzoziemskim akcentem. Widziałem, jak szedł przez trzęsawisko ścieżką, którą wytknął Stapleton, prawdopodobnie podczas nieobecności pana żywił psa, nie wiedząc jednak, do jakich celów zwierzę służyło. Stapletonowie powrócili zatem do Devonshire, gdzie niebawem przybył sir Henryk w twoim towarzystwie. Teraz kilka słów o tym, co ja wówczas robiłem. Przypominasz sobie prawdopodobnie, że oglądając papier, na którym nalepiono drukowane wyrazy wycięte z „Timesa”, badałem znak wodny. Trzymałem przy tym kartkę bardzo blisko oczu i zaleciała mnie słaba woń białego jaśminu. Agent śledczy, zajmujący się sprawami kryminalnymi, powinien umieć rozróżnić siedemdziesiąt pięć gatunków perfum; niejednokrotnie, wiem to z własnego doświadczenia, wyświetlenie sprawy zależy od szybkiego rozpoznania woni. Ów zapach dowiódł mi, że wchodzi tu w grę kobieta, a podejrzenia moje już wtedy skierowały się na Stapletonów. Tak więc przed wyjazdem do Devonshire byłem pewien istnienia psa i wpadłem na trop przestępcy. Moje zadanie polegało na ściganiu Stapletona. Było oczywiste, że miałbym związane ręce, gdybym był z wami, bo on strzegłby się pilnie. Dlatego też wyprowadziłem w pole wszystkich, nie wyłączając ciebie i gdy myśleliście, że jestem w Londynie, przyjechałem potajemnie do Dartmoor. Niewygody, jakie znosiłem, nie były tak straszne, jak sobie wyobrażałeś, a podobne błahostki nie powinny nigdy być przeszkodą w prowadzeniu śledztwa. Mieszkałem przeważnie w Coombe Tracey, z pomieszczeń pieczar na moczarach korzystałem tylko wtedy, gdy moja obecność w pobliżu terenu akcji była potrzebna. Wziąłem z sobą Cartwrighta, który poruszał się w wieśniaczym przebraniu i był mi wielce pomocny. Zaopatrywał mnie w żywność i czystą bieliznę; gdy ja śledziłem Stapletona, Cartwright miał ciebie na oku, mogłem więc trzymać w ręku wszystkie nici. Wspomniałem ci, że twoje raporty dochodziły do mnie szybko, bo wysyłano je niezwłocznie z ulicy Baker do Coombe Tracey. Były bardzo pożyteczne, zwłaszcza te zawierające przypadkowo prawdziwe szczegóły biografii Stapletona. Pozwoliło mi to stwierdzić tożsamość ich obojga, dzięki temu wiedziałem, czego się trzymać. Sprawę powikłały zajścia ze zbiegłym więźniem i jego powiązania z Barrymore’ami. Ale wyświetliłeś to w sposób bardzo skuteczny, jakkolwiek doszedłem do tego samego wniosku na zasadzie dedukcji. Gdy odnalazłeś mnie na moczarach, wiedziałem już o wszystkim, nie mając jednakże dowodów, wystarczających do oddania Stapletona pod sąd. Nawet jego zamach na sir Henryka tej samej nocy, zakończony śmiercią nieszczęśliwego więźnia, nie dostarczył nam wyraźnego dowodu winy mordercy. Nie pozostało zatem nic innego, tylko schwytać go na gorącym uczynku; chcąc dopiąć swego, trzeba było jako przynęty użyć na pozór bezbronnego sir Henryka. Tak też uczyniliśmy i kosztem gwałtownego wstrząsu nerwów naszego klienta wykryliśmy ostatecznie wszystko i doprowadziliśmy Stapletona do zguby. Wyznaję, że odczuwam wyrzuty, iż naraziłem baroneta na niebezpieczeństwo, ale nie mogliśmy przecież przewidzieć przerażającej postaci, pod jaką ukazało się zwierzę, ani też przeczuć nadciągającej mgły, która uniemożliwiła nam obserwację z daleka. Osiągnęliśmy cel kosztem zdrowia sir Henryka, lecz zarówno wezwany specjalista, jak i doktor Mortimer zapewnili mnie, że choroba minie szybko. Długa podróż wyleczy nie tylko nerwy, ale i serce naszego przyjaciela. Jego miłość do pani Stapleton była głęboka i szczera; a najsmutniejszą stroną tej ponurej sprawy jest dla mnie fakt, że zawiódł się na ukochanej kobiecie. Pozostaje mi tylko określić rolę, jaką ona w tym wszystkim odegrała. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że Stapleton wywierał na nią wpływ, bądź miłością, bądź strachem, może obu uczuciami naraz, skoro jedno nie wyłącza wcale drugiego. Na jego żądanie zgodziła się uchodzić za jego siostrę, chociaż jego władza nad nią skończyła się wówczas, gdy usiłował uczynić z niej bezpośrednie narzędzie zbrodni. Ostrzegała sir Henryka niejednokrotnie, jednakże dbając, aby nie narażać męża. Stapleton, mimo podłego charakteru, zdolny był do zazdrości; skoro spostrzegł, że baronet stara się o względy jego żony, nie mógł, choć to przecież wchodziło w zakres jego planów, powstrzymać się od namiętnego wybuchu, który odsłonił całą gwałtowność jego charakteru, umiejętnie pokrywaną pozornym chłodem i powściągliwością. Zachęcając w końcu oboje do poufałości, zapewnił sobie częste odwiedziny sir Henryka w Merripit House, a tym samym potrzebną dla jego planu sposobność. W decydującym dniu żona nagle zajęła wobec niego wrogie stanowisko. Słyszała o śmierci więźnia i wiedziała, że pies przebywał w ogrodowym pawilonie tego dnia, kiedy sir Henryk był zaproszony na obiad. Wręcz oskarżyła męża, że zamierza popełnić zbrodnię; nastąpiła scena straszna, podczas której mąż dał jej po raz pierwszy do zrozumienia, że ma rywalkę. W jednej chwili jej wierność zamieniła się w namiętną nienawiść i Stapleton pojął, że żona go wyda. Aby nie mogła ostrzec sir Henryka, związał ją i zamknął. Spodziewał się, że gdy cała okolica przypisze śmierć baroneta klątwie ciążącej na rodzinie - co nastąpiłoby niewątpliwie - zdoła nakłonić żonę do pogodzenia się z faktem dokonanym i przemilczenia wszystkiego. Zdaje mi się, że co do tego przeliczył się i że nawet bez naszego działania jego los był postanowiony. Kobieta z hiszpańską krwią w żyłach nie przebacza tak łatwo podobnej zniewagi. - Chyba jednak Stapleton nie spodziewał się, że sir Henryk padnie trupem, podobnie jak stryj, ze strachu na sam widok piekielnego psa? - Ale strach uniemożliwiłby wszelki opór przeciwko tej bestii. A pies potrafił być i dziki, i łagodny - wedle woli swego pana. - Masz rację. Pozostaje jednak jeszcze pewna trudność. Gdyby Stapleton został spadkobiercą majątku, w jaki sposób wytłumaczyłby fakt, że mieszkał tak długo pod zmienionym nazwiskiem w najbliższym sąsiedztwie posiadłości Baskerville’ów? Jak mógłby zgłosić swoje prawa do tego majątku, nie budząc podejrzeń? - Byłaby to istotnie bardzo trudna sprawa; żądasz doprawdy za wiele ode mnie, chcąc, żebym ci rozwiązał to zagadnienie. W zakres moich badań wchodzi przeszłość i teraźniejszość; przyszłość to zbyt trudne zadanie. Pani Stapleton słyszała niejednokrotnie, jak mąż rozważał tę kwestię. Trzy drogi mogły go doprowadzić do celu. Albo upomniałby się o spadek z Ameryki Południowej, potwierdziłby swoją tożsamość przed tamtejszymi władzami i otrzymałby majątek, nie przyjeżdżając wcale do Anglii; albo w umiejętnym przebraniu zamieszkałby na potrzebny czas w Londynie; wreszcie prawdopodobnie znalazłby wspólnika, zaopatrzyłby go w dowody, w potrzebne papiery, przedstawiające go jako spadkobiercę i następnie wynagrodziłby go cząstką swoich dochodów. Sądzę z tego, co wiemy o Stapletonie, że dałby sobie radę. A teraz, mój drogi, mieliśmy kilka tygodni ciężkiej pracy i sądzę, że mamy prawo skierować swe myśli na weselsze tory. Mam lożę na „Hugonotów”. Słyszałeś Reszków?... Czy mogę cię zatem prosić, żebyś był gotów za pół godziny? Wstąpimy po drodze na obiad do Marciniego. Kategoria:Pies Baskerville'ów